User talk:KATANAGOD
Welcome Hi, welcome to Half-Life Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Portal 2 page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) FUCK YOU! I'm getting so sick your bullshit. Cut the shit now, bitch. I can do what I want. Your edits aren't all that either, bitch. So fuck off, asshole. Every Wiki I fuckin' edit, some asshole has to be a bitch. So for God's sake - FUCK OFF! KillFeedz OG 8:36 pm, 24 March 2012, last Saturday (3 days ago) (UTC−4) My Apologies Hello, KATANAGOD. Look, I don't understand why you and Damac1214 always have a tendency to undo my edits, or try to make me mad. But all I try to do is edit at Wikia and have fun with it. I understand that you don't always agree with my edits, but that doesn't mean that you have to undo it. We can discuss it or whatever. I am sorry for the message I sent you, it was totally hostile and inappropriate, and I'm sorry. I also removed the message, for as it was to critical to be on a talk page. But I just don't understand why you undo my edits ALL the time. Most of the time, they ARE correct, and your reasoning is just "no". So, I'm sorry if I disturbed you or caused any harm, I just want this to be over. Thanks. KillFeedz OG 21:48, March 27, 2012 (UTC) A Question Hey! How did you get the little 'e' on the Valve page? I looked ALL over for a source of doing that. KillFeedz OG 19:07, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Hmmm... I agree with the Dr. Name being better than Doctor Name. But perhaps we can change it to Doctor Name? Tell me what you think. KillFeedz OG 21:39, March 30, 2012 (UTC) OK, if you think so. KillFeedz OG 21:30, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Kristy Junio Hello, I believe that it would be best if we bold the nicknames or alternative names on the 'Kristy Junio' page, because they are a predilections of her name. Tell me what you think. KillFeedz OG 17:55, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Xbox LIVE Hey, I was just wondering... How come you won't accept my friend request on Xbox LIVE, and then you blocked all communications? I wanted to see if you wanted to play Orange Box. KillFeedz OG 19:20, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Congrats So I see you got Admin rights! Good job, and did you get Bureaucrat rights, too? KillFeedz OG 13:51, April 8, 2012 (UTC) :No, I'm just a sysop. -KATANAGOD Behind the scenes I'm just informing you that they DO have bullets. Check all pages with "Behind the scenes". I guarantee that 9/10 pages have bullets on "Behind the scenes". --KillFeedz OG 17:22, April 8, 2012 (UTC) :Stop adding them to pages or you will get blocked, it breaks the page format and makes pages look awful. -Kat ::What? Behind the Scenes and Trivia been having bullets before you even came here. Trust me, I've been here WAY longer. And I'm not "adding them", I'm keeping the wiki in balance, like how it use to be. --KillFeedz OG 17:32, April 8, 2012 (UTC) :::You edited once in 2011, either way, it's irrelevant. You've also just contradicted yourself with what you said Below. -Kat ::::Yeah, but Overview and Behind the Scenes are different. Plus, even if I did edit once in 2011, I contributed to the wiki and seen how everything goes. If you want to keep Behind the scenes with no bullets, then you will have A LOT of pages to edit. Pretty much, it would kinda be considered spam. I'm telling ya, BULLETS STAY IN BEHIND THE SCENES. --KillFeedz OG 17:42, April 8, 2012 (UTC) :::::I have a Bot that can do it in seconds, and bullet points will be kept to trivia. -kat ::::::Okay, if you think so. But the bullets ARE suppose to be there - it makes the wiki look better. --KillFeedz OG 17:47, April 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, they can stay in behind the scenes. -kat Overview Bullets Hey, again. I just want to tell you also that half of the pages and the other half of the pages contains bullets on different paragraph text in the "Overview" section. I personally think it looks messy and out of place. Do you think we should keep the bullets, or remove the bullets? KillFeedz OG 17:30, April 8, 2012 (UTC) :Remove them all, keep the bullet points for trivia only. -kat hugs Hug returned. Also, I thought this place used to be called the Combine OverWiki? Shotrocket6 01:39, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Drkdragonz66 Hey, Kat. Drkdragonz66 from the CoD Wiki just came here and undone my edits which are correct. I fixed the "Half-Life: Uplink" and the "Half-Life Day One" character format and he undone it which screws up the common format. I'm not going to edit war, so I came to you. Can you talk to him or do something about it? Thanks. --KillFeedz OG 16:42, April 9, 2012 (UTC) :Okay, so Drk is right here, they're not really characters, they're allies, If it's like that on other pages then it should be fixed accordingly.(Speaking of which "Allies and "Enemies" sounds proper) -kat ::I know, but, it is supposed to be labeled "Characters" because, for example, the G-Man is not an ally nor enemy, and for that case, it depicts common/neutral people. Trust me, the format keeps it more organized. --KillFeedz OG 16:53, April 9, 2012 (UTC) :::Then we'll have have a characters and allies section, TBh it seems you're creating "page formats" as you go, nothing is really set in stone right now. -kat ::::But having a "Characters" section will just look bad. It'll have basically just the G-Man, and it will make the format look sloppy. Plus, why'd you lock the HL:Uplink page? The format on that page was ALL wrong. It looked WAY better after I fixed it. Trust me, all this will look better. --KillFeedz OG 16:58, April 9, 2012 (UTC) :::::AND WHY'D YOU LOCK THE BACKMAN PAGE?! You even said behind the scenes have bullets, and having the full name of the rank is the proper use, like on all the other pages! --KillFeedz OG 17:00, April 9, 2012 (UTC)